Deadpool
Following information comes from Deadpool Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) is a fictional antihero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer Fabian Nicieza and artist/writer Rob Liefeld, the character first appeared in The New Mutants #98 (cover-dated February 1991). Initially Deadpool was depicted as a supervillain when he made his first appearance in The New Mutants and later in issues of X-Force, but later evolved into his more recognizable antiheroic persona. Deadpool, whose real name is Wade Wilson, is a disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary and assassin with the superhuman ability of an accelerated healing factor and physical prowess. The character is known as the "Merc with a Mouth" because of his talkative nature and tendency to break the fourth wall, which is used by writers for humorous effect and running gags. The character's popularity has seen him feature in numerous other media. In the 2004 series Cable & Deadpool, he refers to his own scarred appearance as "Ryan Reynolds crossed with a Shar Pei". Reynolds himself would eventually portray the character in the 2009 film X-Men Origins: Wolverine and reprised the role in the 2016 film Deadpool. In The Spider-Man: My Own Worst Enemy he is portrayed by Jordan Lightstone. Biography Powers and Abilities Regenerative Healing Factor - Deadpool acquired a superhuman healing factor during the Weapon X procedure from a serum that had Wolverine's DNA blended in. This allows Deadpool to heal bodily tissue much faster and more efficiently than an average human being. He can regenerate everything from a small cut and a broken bone to burns and even decapitations though the regeneration takes longer depending on the severity of the injury Immunity and Immortality '- The procedure gave Wade a strong resistance to most drugs and toxins and is practically incapable of becoming intoxicated. Deadpool is also immune to diseases, infections, disorders and other imperfections mostly because of his healing factor being able to combat these in a matter of seconds however his body is in a constant battle against the multiple types of cancer he has contracted. As both a blessing and a curse, Deadpool also cannot die and his aging has been halted. '''Telepathic Immunity '- Deadpool's healing factor puts his mind in a continuous loop of flux and regeneration which means that psychics such as Emma Frost and Professor Charles Xavier cannot control him telepathically or peer into his mind. Similarly, Deadpool cannot be controlled by the likes of the Purple Man or the Space Phantoms. 'Superhuman Abilities '- Before Weapon X, Deadpool was already in peak physical condition but the program enhanced him further, making him superhumanly strong, fast and boosting his stamina, agility and reflexes. '''Martial Arts Master - Deadpool is a dangerously skilled hand to hand combatant and has mastered multiple forms of martial arts and makes use of it all with his blend of unpredictability. Merc of all Trades - Wade is one of the most efficient mercenaries around, a master of assassination, espionage, covert operations, infiltration and exfiltration, capable of using any number of firearms, bladed weapons and blunt weapons. Deadpool is also fluent in Spanish, Japanese, German, Russian, Esperanto, Wakandan and various other languages. Equipment Behind the Scenes When Moore began planning the original movie, he wanted his friend Jordan Lightstone for the role of Deadpool. "Jordan is as well known and loved for being Deadpool as I am for Spider-Man so it was a natural choice to make" explains Moore. However, Lightstone expressed more interest in playing the villain who he helped create with Moore. When the project was rebooted in late 2017, the decision was made to include the character in the story to add a bit of necessary humour in an otherwise darker toned story and Lightstone was immediately cast. Deadpool never appeared nor was he ever mentioned in the main Superior Spider-Man arc, of which the movie is based upon, instead Wolverine filled in the gap of someone from the X-Men universe which Lightstone had also cosplayed but when given the choice between Wolverine or Deadpool it was a unanimous decision by all to have Deadpool. As with the live action movie, Moore would allow Lightstone to improvise a lot of his lines and actions but would also give him lines in the script to use or even alter but with the only condition being that it had to be restricted to a BBFC 12A (MPAA PG-13) level of language and references.